Meet Chibi Yuki and Kyo
by YaoiChick1
Summary: Yuki and Kyo get turned into chibi's after drinking something Hatori made. Now they have to stay together 24/7 until they find a cure. Along the way they start to understand each other and fall in love. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

Warning: Yaoi eventually

Couple: YukiKyo

Summery: Yuki and Kyo get turned into chibi's after drinking something Hatori made. Now they have to stay together 24/7 until they find a cure. Along the way they start to understand each other and fall in love.

Meet Chibi Yuki and Kyo

Chapter 1: There Chibi's!

"Why is Hatori here?" Kyo asked walking in through the door getting back from the dojo.

"Because Shigure seemed to have gotten sick." Tohru answered.

"But he look's fine." Kyo said watching Shigure make fun of Hatori.

"He lied to get Hatori over here." Yuki said annoyed. He had to hold Hatori back before he tried to strangle him in a very un Hatori like way.

"Ah. So what are we having?" Kyo asked.

"Noodles." Tohru said bringing them out. "Hatori-san made every one something to drink. Hope you guy's like it." Tohru said as Shigure passed them out. Thinking that it was Hatori and they had nothing to be worried about they all drank the substance. After dinner Yuki and Kyo both said they started to feel sick. Hatori told them to go to bed and if they still felt sick to come to him.

Later that night when everyone went to sleep Yuki and Kyo were both tossing and turning in bed. While they were tossing and turning thier body's were getting smaller and smaller. When they woke up they noticed that there cloths didn't fit and their hands were smaller than they should be. They're screaming woke up the entire house.

"What? What happened?" Shigure and Tohru yelled. Tohru went to Yuki's room and Shigure went to Kyo's.

"I'm tiny! What happened to me? Why did I shrink?" Kyo yelled to Shigure.

"Honda-san. I'm smaller. How could this have happened?" Yuki asked grabbing his hair. Both Shigure and Tohru brought Yuki and Kyo down stair's to get to the bottom of the problem.

"I don't know. I woke up and I was like this." both of them said.

"Time to call Hatori." Shigure sighed. He got the feeling Hatori was going to blame him for all of this. And he was right.

"What did you do Shigure?" was the first thing Hatori said after seeing Yuki and Kyo.

"It's not my fault this time." Shigure said putting his hand's up. For once he was generally and sincerely concerned for the boys.

"Well I'll examine them. Come on Yuki, Kyo." Hatori said having them follow them. A few minutes later they came back.

"It seam's it was the drink from last night. Some one put some thing else in it and this happened. In till it reverses, Yuki and Kyo should stay together." Hatori said in a that's final voice.

"I don't wanna stay with the stupid rat. The stupid rat is annoying to be around enough as it is." Kyo whined after Hatori left.

"I don't want to stay with you either. Your stupidity might rub off on me." Yuki glared.

"Enough. In till you guy's are back to normal you'll just have to deal with each other." Shigure said before they could try to strangle each other.

"Fine." Kyo said and Yuki nodded.

Sorry its short but please tell me what you think! Review!


	2. The Garden?

Chapter 2: The Garden?

When Shigure left Kyo tried stomping away to be pulled back by Yuki. "What do you want you damn rat?" Kyo yelled.

"Your not going to the roof. Didn't you listien to what they just said? We have to stay together." Yuki said pulling Kyo behind him as he walked out the frount door.

"I don't care. Where are we going anyway?" Kyo asked struggling.

"To my garden. Just becuase we're in this form and I have to deal with you I'm not going to let my plant's die." Yuki said dragging him faster that Kyo had to run to make sure he didn't trip.

"I don't wanna go to your dumb garden. I wanna go to the roof." Kyo said trying to get free.

"We have to stay together wether we like it or not and I'm not getting in trouple because you want to be stupid." Yuki glared at him.

"Why you...!" Kyo didn't get to finish that treat before they heard and saw Tohru running towards them.

"Honda-san. Why are you out here?" Yuki asked politly.

"Your going to the garden right? Mind if I come along?" she asked while smiling sweetly.

"Of course." while Yuki was talking with Tohru he didn't notice Kyo wiggiling his way out of his grip in till he saw him running. He didn't get far.

"Let go of me!" Kyo whined being dragged in the dirt by his collor.

"Shut up. You shouldn't have tried to run away and you wouldn't be in this situation." Yuki said dragging non gentaly.

"Tohru tell him to stop." Kyo whined saying hell to his pride for the moment.

"Uh uh Yuki-kun? You really should let him go." Tohru said nervesly.

"Are you so pathetic that you have to drag into this?" Yuki glared dropping him.

"You bastered!" Kyo growled.

"Come on Kyo-kun. Be good okay? Please?" Tohru asked gentaly. He blushed and just nodded. Tohru took his hand as they started to walk towards the garden. Kyo was good for the rest of the day.

"Hey Yuki. I think these Strawberrys are ready to be picked." Tohru said.

"Ah yes. I think your right ." Yuki said smiling a sweet little smile at her.

While Yuki and Tohru planted and picked Kyo wondered around a little to find something he could do. It was boring just sitting there watching them. He made sure he didn't go to far or Yuki would tie him to a tree.

"Kyo! Where did you go Kyo?" Tohru called after five minutes.

"I'm right here. Calm down Tohru." Kyo said walking over and sitting by a tree in the shade. He quickly fell asleep.

"Ah all done! Ready to go back Yuki?" Tohru asked. Yuki nodded his head and started looking around for Kyo. When he found him he was still sleeping on the tree.

"Kyo wake up. It's time to go." Tohru said slightly shacking him.

"Huh? Oh okay." Kyo said waking up rubbing his eye's with the back of his hands looking like a cat.


	3. Sailor Suits? Overalls?

Chapter 3: Sailor Suit's? Over alls?

"Glad to see your back." Shigure said when they came home from the garden.

"Yeah yeah. Can I go back to sleep now?" Kyo asked yawning.

"Aren't you going to eat dinner first Kyo-chan?" Tohru asked.

"Not hungry...did you just call me Kyo-chan?" Kyo asked.

"Uh yes. If that's not a problem because if it is I'll stop I don't want to do anything that upset's you so if it annoy's you just say so and I'll stop I swear!" she said in one breath.

"I'm going to sleep." Kyo said walking to his room after getting Tohru to calm down.

"Ah you go too Yuki." Shigure said pushing him after Kyo.

"Why do I have to go?" he asked annoyed.

"Hatori said you two have to stay together so your going to stay together." Shigure said as he pushed him up the stairs. Yuki, knowing he couldn't win, walked to Kyo's room and went in.

"What do you want you damn rat?' Kyo yelled already in his bed.

"Shigure said we had to stay together at all time's so I have to stay here with you." Yuki said climbing on to the bed next to Kyo. If he was stuck up here he might as well get some sleep.

"Fine. But your sleeping on the floor." Kyo said kicking him off the bed. Yuki growled and tried to get back onto the bed just to be kicked off agian.

"Knock it off you stupid cat!" Yuki yelled and for the third try to get on the bed.

"I told you to sleep on the floor." Kyo grumpled.

"No. Now lay down stupid cat." Yuki said laying on the open side so Kyo couldn't run away when he was sleeping and get them both in trouple.

"Stupid rat." Kyo mumbled getting under his cover trying to get some sleep. He really needed it. When they woke up Shigure told them that Tohru went shopping for clothes that would fit them and that food was on the table.

Tohru came home with about twenty bags full of clothes.

"Uh ? Why so many?" Yuki sweat dropped.

"Sorry. I just saw so many that would look cute and I couldn't help my self. I hope you two like them." Tohru said setting the bags down smiling sweetly.

"Well we won't know if we like them if you don't show us now will we?" Kyo asked sarcastically that earned him a smack up-side the head.

"Oh sorry. Here." Tohru said giving them the bags. The each went through all the bags. Suddenly Kyo yelled.

"What the hell is this?" while holding up a...pair of overalls?

" what...?" Yuki tried to ask holding up a sailor suit cap, cape, and shorts.

"I'm sorry! They were so cute and I just wanted so badly to see you two wearing them. Oh but maybe I shouldn't have I should have waited intill you two woke up so you could go with me to choose what you wanted I'm so sorry." Tohru cried while Yuki and Kyo tried to calm her.

"It's okay. We'll wear 'em. At least mine is just over alls." Kyo said.

"Shut up you stupid cat. If any thing you should be wearing a girl's sailor suit." Yuki galred.

"That would still belong on you." Kyo said sticking his tounge out at him. Yuki saw red and pounced. Him and Kyo rolled around trying to get the upperhand on each other.

"Boy's stop fighting or your both getting a spanking." Shigure said(not in a perveted way) and they stopped just as quickly as they started. Before they could yell back at Shigure the door opened and saw just who they didn't need right now.

Cliffhanger. Please Review and tell me how I did. Sorry it's short.


	4. Can We Help?

Chapter 4: Can we help?

When the door opened a flash of blonde was all that was seen before Tohru was takeled to the floor. They saw the smoke screen and then heard

"Tohru! How are you? Did you miss me? Cause I missed you! Oh are you okay I didn't hurt you right? Right say right Tohru I'm sorry I just was so happy to see you." Momiji went on in rabbit form.

"Shut up, Momiji!" Kyo yelled slamming his fist on to Momiji's head.

"Wahhh Kyo's picking on...huh? That didn't hurt." Momiji said confused as he turned to Kyo "Ahhhh Kyo what happened? Why are you so small? Are you okay how did this happen is it reversible are you going to be okay?" he went off.

"Shut up will you? You're so annoying! And if you wanna question someone question him." Kyo yelled pointing at Yuki.

"Huh? Yuki your small too! What happen? Are you guy's going to be okay?" Momiji cried hopping over to Yuki with small tears in his eyes.

"We're going to be fine Momiji. Calm down." Yuki said already feeling a headache coming on.

"But what happened?" Momiji asked.

"It was something they drank Momiji. Now mind telling us why your here?" Shigure asked.

"We came because Hatori said we can help. But he didn't tell us what we were helping with." Momiji explained.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Yuki asked before Momiji turned back.

"He mean's me. I guess we know why he sent us now." Haru said walking in the door.

"Ah man not you too!" Kyo yelled in frustration.

"Be quite Kyo. Or I'll put you in time out." Haru said starting to get the feeling he was going to enjoy bossing his cousin around.

"I'd like to see you try." Kyo glared at him kicking him in the shin. Or trying to before Haru moved.

"Hmmm. You know you were a cute kid Kyo. What happened?" Haru asked before chuckling.

"You're lucky I can't kill you right now." he growled.

"So what did Hari want you two to do?" Shigure asked.

"I don't know." Haru said.

"I know I know! We can babysit when Tohru goes to work and when you go to the main house or to annoy your editor." Momiji said bouncing on the ball's of his feet.

"No way in hell!" Kyo yelled.

"That's a great idea!" Shigure said.

"No it's not." Kyo yelled not liking where this was going.

"Can you two watch them tonight? Since I do have to go to the main house. And Tohru has to work tonight." Shigure said scratching his head.

"Sure we would love to! Right Haru?" Momiji asked.

"Yeah." Haru said throwing Kyo a smirk.

"Great!" Shigure said. Later that night Kyo was still complaining about Haru and Momiji babysitting them. But Shigure's mind was set. And soon him and Tohru were gone. What torture were they going to go through with these two?

Please leave a review!


	5. The Watching

Chapter 5: The Watching

"Alright, finally they're gone," Haru said looking out the window.

"Man why do we have to get stuck with you two of all people?" Kyo asked, glaring at the older boys in front of him.

"Oh be quite Kyo. Momiji, did you decide what we're getting to eat?" Haru asked.

"Yeah. Pizza with leeks." Momiji smiled but soon was on the ground holding his knee where Kyo just kicked him.

"You know I hate leeks you damn brat! Forget this I'm not eating. I'll be in my room." Kyo stomped off. Yuki, who was quiet until now, sighed and followed Kyo up stairs to try and convince him to come back down. And if that didn't work, drag him down by his hair.

"What did I do?" Momiji asked when Haru helped him back up.

"Kyo's just being a brat." Haru shrugged. They both turned towards the stairs when they heard screaming and swears. Soon they saw Yuki carrying a huge book and Kyo running after him with an angry blush on his face.

"Give it back you damn rat!" Kyo yelled as he started to chase Yuki around the kitchen table.

"I just want to look at it, what's wrong with that?" Yuki yelled back holding the book tightly,

"Cause it's mine. Why do you wanna look in it anyways?" Kyo yelled.

"Because you stupid cat you looked like you were gonna cry when you were looking at it. I wanna know what can make you cry when even Akito can't do that!" Yuki yelled moving their chase from around the table to around the couch.

"It's none of your business. Please give it back." Kyo said while he stopped running.

"Did you just ask me, the rat, please? Is this really that important to you?" Yuki asked as he also stopped running on the opposite side of the couch.

"Yes it is." Kyo said making a quick dive, barely missing the book.

"Okay, that's enough." Haru said, confused at what he just saw. He managed get the book away from Yuki and put it on the highest shelf he could find.

"Now that that's over, our food's going to be here soon so go sit at the table." Haru said shooing them into the kitchen.

"Don't boss me around. When I turn back to normal your gonna get it Haru." Kyo said dragging his feet as Haru pushed him into the kitchen. Getting annoyed quickly Haru swooped him up and carried him in over his shoulder.

"Hey what do you think you're doing let me go!" Kyo yelled kicking Haru's chest and punching his back.

"Stop that." Haru growled out in warning that he was about to go black.

"Hey Kyo. Is how Kazuma raised you? I doubt you'd be acting like that if he was here." Momiji said.

"Shut up! It's not how master raised me." Kyo said quick to defend his master.

"Then knock it off and sit down." Haru said sitting him in the chair. He quickly rubbed his temple and decided he was never going to have children. Kyo just glared but stayed quite as he sulked in the chair. They heard the door and Momiji went to get the food. When he came back he handed out the slices. Everyone was eating in peace until Haru saw that Kyo wasn't eating.

"Eat your food Kyo." Haru told him.

"No." was all he got in reply.

"Eat it or else." Haru glared.

"Or else what?" Kyo challenged.

"Or else you will go in timeout." Haru said smirking at the shocked look on his cousin's face.

"You can't put me in timeout! I'm older than you." Kyo glared.

"Not right now you're not. Now eat." Haru said. Kyo deciding to push his luck threw the pizza at Haru.

"Fine be that way." Haru growled his left eye twitching. He grabbed Kyo by the arm and dragged him to the corner where he could keep an eye on him and made him stand there "You can stand there until you decide to stop acting like a brat and eat your damn food." he said before walking back over to the others.

'I'd rather stand here and die of starvation before I eat that crap' Kyo thought as he pouted and crossed his arms.

"Haru are you sure this is a good idea? Just leaving him over there? What if Tohru comes home and finds him like that?" Momiji asked pitying the young orangette in the corner.

"Maybe now he'll learn some manners. He wouldn't be in this situation if he had just eaten the food. And I'm sure if we explain it to Tohru she'll understand." Haru said, still a little angry. Yuki just looked over to the boy. He knew Kyo had to be hungry. So when Haru and Momiji weren't looking he took the leek's off of a slice of pizza and snuck it to Kyo. Kyo gave him a confused look before taking the pizza. With a small blush he mouthed a thank you as Yuki went to sit down and Yuki threw back a small smile of acknowledgment that he had saw him.

After another ten minutes had passed Haru let Kyo come out of his corner.

"Alright. Bath time!" Haru said getting an evil look in his eyes as he made a grab for Kyo who had started running as soon as bath came out of Haru's mouth. Yuki followed but had a scowl on his face as Haru carried Kyo over his shoulder again.

"I don't wanna get a bath with that damn Yuki! Why can't you just leave me alone? I know how to bathe myself!" Kyo yelled as Haru wrestled him out of his slightly too large red shirt that covered his hands and his shorts. Yuki stripped out of his own short sleeve white shirt and gray pants.

"Because we have to baby-sit you guys, so it's our responsibility. Now quit squirming and get in the tub." Haru said tempted to just knock him out cold and give him his bath. That was so tempting, but he knew better than to try it,

"So what? I can do this myself." Kyo glared at him.

"You can't even reach the soup you're so short now."" Haru pointed out as Kyo looked to the bath and found he doubted he could even get in the bath by himself let alone reach the soup and shampoo. Kyo walked over to the tub and tried to climb in falling right back down.

"Ow damn it!" he yelled. When he looked over he saw that Yuki was able to get into the tub with ease and was smirking with victory at the boy. 'It's not my fault I'm short for this age.' Kyo thought, irritated. Haru smirked at Kyo and lifted him into the tub. He turned on the water and waited for it to get warm. When it did Haru handed Yuki and Kyo a rag so they can wash themselves (like Kyo would let Haru touch him anyway) and started to wash their hair. After they were all finished Haru wrapped Yuki in a purple towel with a small star on it and Kyo in a orange towel with a hood and cat ears on it that Haru flipped on to his head. They walked back to the room,(Yuki's room,) and Haru pulled out some clothes they could sleep in. Yuki had a purple short sleeve shirt and purple pajama pants. Kyo got a black long sleeve shirt and black pajama pants.

"Alright get in bed." Haru said pointing to the bed.

"I don't wanna sleep in here. I wanna go to my room and sleep in my bed." Kyo growled out at Haru.

"Didn't Shigure and Hatori say you two had to stay together?" Haru asked Yuki.

"Yes they did." Yuki answered. He just wanted to go to sleep but wouldn't be able to as long as Kyo was acting like this.

"I don't care what they say. I'm not staying. 'Night." Kyo said as he turned and headed for the door. Wanting to go to sleep as soon as possible and not get in trouble for Kyo acting like a brat, Yuki walked over and grabbed his collar and dragged him over to the bed and pushed him on to it.

"What was that for you damn rat?" Kyo yelled at him.

"Go to sleep you stupid cat." Yuki replied, climbing up to join him. He pushed Kyo over to the wall side, trapping him from leaving without Yuki knowing. Kyo, too tired to fight anymore, just growled and kicked him lightly under the covers before he turned over and went to sleep. Haru who was watching with curiosity and amusement, went back down stairs to wait with Momiji for Tohru and/or Shigure to get home.


	6. Oh no Ayame and Kagura!

Chapter 6: Oh no Ayame and Kagura!

Everyone in the Sohma household was enjoying their breakfast when they heard the rumbling that sounded like a stampede, and they could have sworn the house shook. They looked up as soon as the door burst open. They heard two voices,

"Kyo my love tell me it isn't so!" and "Yuki my loving brother where are you?"

Knowing who the voices belonged to Kyo jumped up and started running out the window with Yuki following. They began to run for their lives. Ayame and Kagura looked around for the people they were searching for when Shigure pointed to the window saying "They went that way."

They jumped through the window to go on a man hunt. Kyo and Yuki were near the lake by their house trying to find a place to hide. They finally decided because they heard the calls -how did they catch up so quick?- and Kyo started to climb up a tree while Yuki hid in a thick bush. The calls were getting louder and closer.

"Kyo! Kyo my love come out come out where ever you are! You can't hide from me forever!" Kagura yelled.

"Yuki my darling brother! Come out and let me show you my sympathy by showering you in whatever you please! Now we may finally deepen our bond as brothers. Hahaha!" Ayame yelled. Both Kyo and Yuki shuddered, hoping both of their sources of irritation would leave so they could go back home.

"Ohhh Kyo. Why are you hiding from me? Did I do something wrong?" Kagura asked to herself under Kyo's tree with tear's in her eye's making Kyo feel guilty. Not wanting to cause Kagura to cry no matter how much she annoyed him and hurt him he jumped out of his tree in front of her.

"Kyo!" Kagura yelled in surprise and happiness.

"You didn't do anything wrong Kagura. Please stop crying now." Kyo said with his head down and a slight blush on his cheeks.

"So it is true! Oh Kyo I'm so sorry!" Kagura yelled quickly pulling him into an embrace.

"What are you sorry for? You didn't do it." Kyo said patting her head awkwardly.

"I know but it not fair. Do you need me to do any thing for you because I will I'll do anything I promise!" Kagura said letting go of him.

"Um no I'm okay. Uh thanks for um worrying?" Kyo said confused to why she was acting less crazy then usual **(No offense to Kagura, I love her! She's so much like me).**

"Okay. Just tell me and I'll be there alright?" she asked and all Kyo could do was nod his head.

"Kyonkichi! Do you happen to know where my darling brother has run off to?" Ayame came over and started asking. Yuki started shaking, hoping Kyo wouldn't give away his location. Not even Kyo could hate him that much right?

"He went the other way." was all Kyo gave him. Ayame jumped up and yelled "I'm coming Yuki!" and ran off in the other direction while Yuki breathed a sigh in relief that the cat wasn't that stupid.

"Hey Kagura. Can you go back to the house? I'll meet you there soon 'kay? I need a little alone time to think." Kyo said gently. It had the effect he was hoping for and she left.

"You can come out now Yuki." Kyo called out. Yuki crawled out of his hiding spot and walked over to his cousin.

"Thanks for not telling Ayame where I was. I just can't deal with him right now." Yuki told him, not looking at him.

"Don't mention it. He'll be looking for a while so don't worry." Kyo waved him off. He walked to sit by the edge to the lake but not close enough to where he could accidentally fall in.

"Aren't you going to go home?" Yuki asked going to sit by him.

"Not right now. I want to have a little peace." he said laying back putting his hands behind his head.

"Mind if I join you?" Yuki asked.

"I don't care. After all we both need a break after all that's happened." Kyo said watching the clouds as Yuki laid next to him to also watch the clouds. Eventually they both dose off.


	7. Oh hell school!

-Author's Note-Sorry for the slow update and that this is so short~! If anyone as any idea's on what to do next would be greatly thanked~!-Author's Note-

Chapter 7: Oh hell SCHOOL!

It was going great lately in Shigure's house. There were less fighting from Yuki and Kyo since the incident and Ayame hasn't't found Yuki yet. The best thing had to be that Akito hasn't't found out yet. Hopefully they can keep it that way. Hatori has been researching non-stop for a cure whenever he's not needed by Akito. The only members that do know are Shigure, Ayame, Kagura, Hatori, Haru, and Momiji. But with a mouth like Momiji's you can never be too sure.

"Good morning everyone!" Tohru said in a peppy voice.

"Good morning Tohru." Shigure said smiling at her.

"Sorry I woke up late. Good thing I made breakfast last night or we'ed be late for school." Tohru smiled. After the last word came out of her mouth everyone froze.

"School?" Yuki mumbled under his breath.

"Aw hell how did we forget about school?" Kyo screamed panically and sarcastically.

"Well isen't this going to be a problem. Any idea's as to what to do?" Shigure asked.

"Um maybe you can ask Hatori-san to write a doctors note to say there sick?" Tohru asked timidly.

"Thats a great idea Tohru-kun! I'll go call him right now!" Shigure sang running towards the phone.

"You should head to school now Honda-san" Yuki said smiling at her.

"Oh are you guys going to be alright by yourselves?" Tohru asked torn about wanting to do what she promised her mom and not wanting to abandon her friends.

"We'll be fine Honda-san. Right stupid cat?" Yuki asked.

"Don't call me stupid! We're fine Tohru just go to school already before your late." Kyo said glaring at Yuki.

"O-oh. Okay." Tohru said getting her things. "Um there's some food in fridge if you get hungry. If you don't mind heating it up Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked looking towards the Cat(kitten) of the zodiac.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Just go already!" he said walking towards the stairs to go up towards his room.

"Try not to worry Honda-san." Yuki told her walking her to the door.

"Um yes. If anything goes wrong just call the school and tell me and I'll come straight home!" Tohru said before leaving.

"Now to go find that stupid cat to keep him out of trouble." Yuki mumbled walking towards the stairs.

-Author's note-

Please review if you liked it and again if you have any idea's on how to move this forward would be very thanked.


	8. The Book

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile~! I have been very busy. So please enjoy the chapter~!

-Authors Note-

Chapter 8: The Book

As Yuki was looking for Kyo, Kyo was trying to get into the living room before Yuki found him. When Yuki went up stairs to check Kyo's room Kyo quickly went down the stairs. He looked up at the shelve where Haru had put his precious book and tried to think on how to get it down. Going into Shigure's room he grabbed his computer chair and dragged it back to the living room placing it under the shelve. Getting on the chair he tried reaching it only to see he's to short.

"Damn! Why did Haru have to put it so high? Yuki better not find me like this. Now what can I use to get higher up?" he wondered. Looking around he finally found a stack of phone books. Putting them on the chair one by one he climbed on but it started to get shaky. Almost reaching the book he was almost at it when

"What are you doing?" someone screamed behind him. Jumping from fright he fell backwards on to a soft and slightly bigger body. Looking down he realized it was Yuki!

"What the hell Yuki?" Kyo shouted at him while hurrying off.

"That's what I should be asking you, you stupid cat! What were you doing up there?" Yuki growled at him.

"None of your business!" Kyo shouted in anger.

"It's my job to keep you out of trouble until we change back so it is my business." Yuki said coolly.

"Look if you wanna know so bad I want...I want my book back." Kyo said whispering the second part.

"Then why didn't you just ask for help?" Yuki asked going toward the chair. Since he was a bit taller than Kyo he could take enough books off the chair to where it wasen't shakily and he could still reach the book. Grabbing it he got off the chair and gave it back to Kyo.

"So what's in that anyway?" Yuki asked.

"_sigh_ It's my mothers diary okay." Kyo said redundantly.

"Oh. Then why do you have it?" Yuki asked.

"When she died it was the only thing I could get of her's before my father kicked me out." Kyo told him stroking the cover softly with a longing glance in his eyes. It was because of this diary that he found out that his mother really did love him and that it wasn't all lies.

"Oh." was the only response that came out of Yuki's mouth.

"Yuki! Kyo! Where are you?" they suddenly heard Tohru.

"Come on" Kyo said walking to his room to put his mother's diary away.

'Now I know why he looked like he was about to cry' Yuki thought sadly.

-Authors-Note-

I know it's short, I'm sorry! But please review anyway~!


	9. Out to the park

Hello~! Hope you enjoy the chapter~! And thank you snipits42 for your wonderful ideas they have really helped me get back into the groove of things ^-^ 

-Authors-Note-

Chapter 9: Out to the park

"Hello Kyo-kun. Yuki-kun. How was everything? Were you guys okay?" Tohru asked as soon as she saw them.

"We're fine Tohru. Geez you worry to much." Kyo said annoyed.

"A-are you sure?" Tohru asked worriedly.

"I promise we're fine ." Yuki said sweetly to her.

"O-okay." she said still worried.

"Tohru!" a voice yelled before a small poof was heard.

"O-o-oh Momiji-kun!" Tohru stammered in shock.

"Onee-san" a shy voice was heard off to the side.

"_gasp_ Kisa!" Tohru shouted while hugging her.

"Why is everyone popping up out of no where?" Kyo mumbled.

"That's what I would like to know." Yuki answered him. Sharing a look they both sighed and decided it wasn't worth asking about.

"I-is that really you Yuki? K-k-kyo?" Kisa asked shyly.

"_sigh_ yes it's really us Kisa." Yuki told her gently.

"How did this happen?" she asked looking at Tohru for answers.

"It was something they drank." Tohru said sadly.

"Ohh" Kisa said also sad about what happened to her cousins.

"Hey! Lets go to the park." Momiji said out of nowhere already changed back.

"Why the hell would we want to go to the park for?" Kyo asked out angrily.

"To have fun!" Momiji squealed bouncing on the balls of his feet. Since everyone looked so depressed he decided they needed cheering up.

"That does sound fun. Do you want to Kisa? Yuki? Kyo?" Tohru asked excitedly. Getting an equally excited nod from Kisa, an content nod from Yuki, and an reluctant nod from Kyo they went on there way. After a fifteen minute walk they arrived at the park. Tohru, Kisa, and Momiji went over to the swings while Yuki and Kyo went over to the benches to just watch them.

"Your not going over and 'play' with them?" Kyo asked when Yuki sat beside him on the bench.

"No, I'm not much for playing. I take it neither are you." Yuki said watching the other's have fun.

"What was your first clue?" Kyo snipped.

"Just knowing you in general." Yuki answered the rhetorical question hell bent on not letting Kyo get to him today. Before Kyo could reply a group of six to seven boys around the age of ten came up to them.

"Well well well. Look what we got here" the leader sneered looking down on them.

-Authors-Note-

Yes I know it's short and yes I know it's a cliff-hanger. But good news is I'm already working on the next chapter. Review are always loved and welcomed with open arms~!


	10. Bullies in the Rain

Hope you enjoy the chapter~!

-Authors-Note-

Chapter 10: Bullies in the Rain

_"Well well well. Look what we got here" the leader sneered looking down on them._

"Can we help you?" Yuki asked irritated.

"Can you help us? Did you hear that guys? He asked if _they_ could help _us_." he laughed causing the rest of his group to laugh as well.

"Look we don't want to fight. So just get lost." Kyo yelled at them.

"What did you say shorty?" the leaders right hand man yelled back at him.

"Shorty? I am not short!" Kyo screamed back jumping out of his seat.(A.N. total Ed Elric moment).

"You look short to me. Midget." he sneered.

"Knock it off Suigetsu." the leader barked.

"But Daisuke, shorty started it!." Suigetsu wined.

"I don't care." Daisuke glared. While the two were arguing Kyo was quietly seething. He was tried of everyone making fun of his height. It reminded him of his childhood.

_**flashback**_

_Home age Four:_

_ "Mommy? Can I have seconds?" Kyo asked._

_ "No honey. You don't want to over-eat you'll get sick." his mother said. He didn't understand how he could eat too much when all he had was a small sandwich, some slices of apples and a glass of juice._

_ "Okay mommy." a sad Kyo said walking back to his room before his father came home and saw him down stairs._

_Second Grade last bell:_

_ "haha whats the matter Kyo? Can't reach?" the other boys mocked him when he tried getting his book bag down from the shelve they put it on. Ever since Kyo came to school this has become a regular thing. They always stole his things and put them in places he couldn't get to. _

_ "Try and reach high shorty orangey!" another boy mocked. Getting irritated Kyo turned and punched the boy in the nose._

_Kazuma's House age Seven:_

_ "Hey Kyo?" Haru asked._

_ "What Haru?"_

_ "How come your so short? I'm younger than you but I'm still taller than you." Haru told him._

_ "How should I know? Your not that much taller than me." Kyo said more to himself than to Haru._

_ "Yeah huh. My mom said that if I wanted to get taller than I had to drink lots and lots of milk. Do you not drink any milk?" Haru asked._

_ "Haru I drink milk ALL the time. More than you do." Kyo glared._

_ "Oh. Then why are you short?" Haru said going in circles. Getting irritated Kyo went back into the house and ignored Haru all week._

_**end flashback**_

"Look if there's nothing you want then leave us alone." Yuki told them.

"Who do you think you are giving us orders?" Daisuke growled at him.

"Just get lost would ya?" Kyo snarled.

"Ohhhh look who thinks he's a big man." Suigetsu smirked shoving Kyo slightly.

"Why I oughta!" Kyo growled. Yuki grabbed his arm to hold him back knowing it wasn't worth it. Before the other boy could answer they heard thunder from over them. Looking up they felt rain beginning to fall. Trying to avoid getting poured on they group of boys ran away while Tohru, Kisa, and Momiji ran to Yuki and Kyo. Going home in hurry to get out of the big storm hit and before Kyo grew too weak to walk.

-Authors-Note-

Yes I know it's short sorry~! But being that it's two chapters right off the back I can be forgiven right? Please review~! There always loved *puppy dog eyes/pout*


End file.
